


Here to Stay

by rightmovement



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek is a photography major, F/F, F/M, I don't think I can convey to you how epic a bromance they've got going on, M/M, They're bestest buddies, and Stiles is a chem major, and one of them is absolutely oblivious to how the other feels, guess which one, there's gonna be porn y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightmovement/pseuds/rightmovement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been best friends since before they could even tell you what a best friend was. Trouble is, things never stay that simple. Derek is a man whore in a whole lot of man pain and Stiles is a little too wrapped up in his own world. How much can one person take before they snap? And how do you fix it when they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All I've Got is You

**Author's Note:**

> So I probably shouldn't have started a second work when I don't even have an idea of where my first is going but this was just BEGGING me to be written and whoops here it is!  
> Hope it's everything you never knew you wanted. Though if you did know that's cool too.

For as long as anybody could remember, Derek and Stiles have been, well, _DerekandStiles!_ Not like- EW- not like that. But they’ve always been extremely close. Close enough that one might think that they were romantically inclined. They weren’t, but people talk. 

 

However, Stiles could very much so attest that they were in fact, not together in any way ,shape or form. He could even provide you proof if you needed it. Exhibit A, the sound of the headboard slamming into the wall at an alarming rate while some girl lets out a litany of moans and curses and “DEREK!”s. 

 

This is not the first time Stiles has been left tossing and turning trying to get some sleep through Derek’s romps in the bedroom, far from it, actually. You see, Derek is what some may call a ladykiller, though Stiles prefers to just flick his shoulder and call him a whore. 

 

Normally it wouldn’t even phase Stiles, really it wouldn’t. Normally Stiles would grudgingly roll over, get out of bed, put in his headphones and listen to some ‘that isn’t even music it’s just a lot of noise and some screaming, God dammit Stiles this isn’t 2006 anymore’ (Derek’s words, not his) and maybe work on getting his Worgen to Pandaria. 

 

Which is about a million times better then how Derek reacts every time Stiles has someone over. Stiles lays there a moment thinking about last time he had a boy over and how Derek stomped around their two bedroom apartment ‘cleaning’. He even tried to come into Stiles’ room to get ‘the, uh, thing. You know, the one I lent you a few days ago that I need back for my landscape photography class’ (there was no thing). 

 

At the thought, Stiles starts to get more than a little miffed. It’s not that Derek’s nonsense had ruined what was some amazing sex, it’s that Stiles is tired and cranky and his brain feels like goo trying to remember all the functional groups for his organic chemistry midterm tomorrow. Today, Stiles thinks after looking at the clock. In six hours. Shit. 

 

Stiles heaves himself up from the bed and over to Derek’s closed door, where he gently pounds on the door with all his strength. “Derek!” Stiles shouts exactly in time with whatever girl he’s in there with moaning out Derek’s name in a very climactic way (ew). “DEREK!” Stiles shouts again when the headboards slamming doesn’t even slow “I swear to you if you don’t keep it down I am going to bring in some 9.0 molar acetic acid from my midterm tomorrow and switch it with the one you use for your stop baths!” 

 

That seems to get Derek’s attention if the sudden scramble of feet across the room is any indication. The door flies open and Derek appears, wild eyed, sweaty, and breathless… not to mention nude. Very, VERY nude. 

 

“You wouldn’t!” Derek growls out at him, voice wrecked from his previous activities. “that would absolutely ruin all my negatives for MY midterm next week!” Stiles crosses his arms, chin jutting out defiantly “Kind of like how you’re ruining my midterm by keeping me up all night?” 

 

Dereks shoulders sag with guilt, head down. His green eyes look up at Stiles through his long lashes, “I’m sorry, babe, I completely forgot. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Stiles can’t stay angry with Derek when he uses that look, he just can’t, but that doesn’t mean he can’t pretend. 

 

“Well, I figured I could wait until you were finished. I just didn’t figure I’d be waiting THREE HOURS for you to be finished.” he peeks his head into the room to find none other than Erica Reyes laying flushed and panting in Derek’s very rumpled bed “How can you even handle that for that long!” 

 

Erica looks up at him and starts laughing. “What can I say?” she gets out between giggles “Derek is just that good! He does this thing where h-” “Okay thank you Erica, you can go now” Derek spits at her trying to close the door behind him.

 

“Are we done here? Can I maybe go rest my addled brain now?” Stiles asks “You know I need to be in prime condition to even have a prayer of passing this midterm. What am I going to do? What if I forget the difference between Cis and Trans?! What if I forget how to draw a benzene ring oh my god what is a ketone?!” He rushes out, beginning to panic. 

 

“Stiles!” Derek exclaims when he notices Stiles’ breathing beginning to pick up “Stiles you’re going to be fine” 

 

Stiles keeps babbling trying to list the different kinds of organic compounds to reassure himself “Alkyl halides, ketones, aldehydes, carboxylic acids, ethers, esters, amines and amides, alkyl halides, ketones, aldehydes, carboxylic acids, ethers, esters, amines and amides.” 

 

Derek sighs at Stiles “you forgot alcohol” he mutters, after becoming very familiar with the compounds having had to quiz Stiles on them for weeks. 

 

Stiles momentarily stops, looks at Derek and says “Yes, alcohol would be very good right now” before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Come here, babe" Derek says pulling him in for a hug and burying his nose in Stiles' hair "you are top of your class, you're going to be fine. I promise. I'm sorry for keeping you up all night" 

 

Stiles relaxes into the embrace and quietly responds "actually Lydia is top of the class. I'm 2 percent behind her." Derek chuckles "Lydia is also a terrifying, ginger genius who doesn't count." "Strawberry blonde." Stiles snorts into the taller man's muscular chest, causing Derek's dick to twitch a little at the feeling. 

 

The bedroom door opens behind them and Erica huffs out a laugh "if Derek didn't just spend the past 3 hours murdering my vagina I would be concerned why he's holding a half naked man while fully nude." 

 

Derek tenses before Stiles pushes off him with a start. "Oh my God I am so done with this right now!" He cries before scurrying back to his room and falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!!!  
> Please leave comments with your thoughts and feel free to throw in what you'd like to see!
> 
> Chapter title from Don't Stop Now by The Maine


	2. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wars begin, feelings are confusing and queen Lydia sees all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE THOUGH!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Tristan? Yeah? Consistency? What's that?!  
> End notes have a few questions for you guys if you could be dears and answer them plz!

The following afternoon found Derek holding a very distraught Stiles on the couch in their living room. To say that the midterm had come off rather less well than Stiles had hoped would be a bit of an understatement. 

 

Apparently, somebody who shall remain nameless (Greenberg we’re looking at you!) had boiled their flask a little too vigorously and the solution bumped; spewing boiling chemicals all over the lab. 

 

The resulting chaos led to a few flammable liquids being tossed around and knocked over. A few explosions may have occurred. Stiles’ own midterm may have been one of them. Lydia’s also. 

 

“You don’t understand” Stiles whined mournfully into Derek’s neck from his position on top of him “I was so close to being finished! That was two hours of work wasted! And the lab demonstrator was just so mean about it!” 

 

Derek had to stifle a laugh at that. Stiles just groans and tries to roll over with a punch to Derek’s thigh “Wow, Derek, your concern is really bringing me to tears here, I’m totally feeling your support. You’re like a regular human bra with all the support you’re giving me. The double push-up kind, even.”

 

At this, Derek had to laugh freely, settling Stiles back on top of him properly “Sorry babe, you’re just so cute when you’re lamenting the loss of your science.” Stiles huffs and Derek just chuckles at him, leaning down to kiss his nose “So tell me, how did queen Lydia react to a mere mortal daring to ruin what I’m sure was her perfect experiment?” 

 

Stiles groans again and flops back onto Derek from where he was holding himself up “That was the scariest part!” he mumbles, response muffled by Derek’s neck; arm shooting up in a gesture that almost pegs Derek square in the nose “she just got this surprised look on her face, and then kind of schooled out her features nice and calm like, and then started screaming at him in voodoo!” 

 

Derek starts cracking up again at that “voodoo?!” he gasps out between laughs “you’re too much, it was probably just latin. You of all people should know how much she likes to insult people in dead tongues, you spent the entire summer after grade ten learning it with her.” 

 

“See, that’s just the concerning part about it!” Stiles exclaims “We all know I’m fluent in latin and I couldn’t understand half of what she was saying! If that was latin it sure as hell wasn’t the kind that we learned together.” 

 

Derek looks down into Stiles’ honey brown eyes, seeing the stress and misery reflected there gives him an idea. He leans right up close into Stiles’ space and mouths at his ear while bringing his hands up to Stiles’ shoulders “Let’s see if we can’t find a way to put you out of your misery” he whispers hotly into the other boy’s ear, reveling in the way he can feel Stiles’ pulse pick up from on top of him. 

 

“H-how were you planning on doing that, babe?” Stiles grinds out, breath hitching as Derek runs his large hands down his back where they settle on his narrow hips, right above his ass. 

 

“First” Derek says huskily, nosing at the base of Stiles’ ear “first, I’m going to get you nice and ready, and then, then I’m going to tickle you until you beg me for mercy.” 

 

Stiles’ brain takes a moment to catch up to what’s actually being said to him. Sue him, his brain was taking that in a very different direction and it was very confusing that Derek could get his pulse racing like this. Come on, it was _Derek_. Stiles isn’t blind, he knows Derek is esthetically pleasing; re: fucks everything with a pulse, but the dude was like his brother. And the way Derek was mouthing at his ear was entering territory they had never really gone before, even with all the bro cuddles, kisses on the cheek and maybe even a drunken make out or two. Even more confusing was that Stiles? Yeah, Stiles liked that territory. Wait what? No, Stiles did not like that territory. Stiles needed to get laid and that is why his stupid body reacted like that. 

 

All of this inner mental turmoil only made the shock of being suddenly and mercilessly ticked all the more, well, shocking. “Stop, stop, stop, oh my god, Derek, DEREK, I swear to god, stop!” Stiles struggled to get away from Derek’s death grip but only succeeded in dumping them both to the floor where Derek quickly sat on Stiles’s lap to hold him down and continue his torture. “Derek! Oh my god I have to pee, stop it! Bad touch! Help me! Rape! Stop!” 

 

Derek grabs both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand, immediately pinning them to the floor above his head and that? That should not be turning Stiles on right now. “Say uncle!” Derek laughs into Stiles’ face. “N-n-never!” Stiles barely gets out between the forced laughs of his tickle torture. 

 

Derek shrugs his his shoulders “well, you asked for it!” he says nonchalantly before moving back in to continue his assault on Stiles’ sides. “Derek! Derek please! I have to pee! Stop! BITCH I WILL PISS ON THIS FLOOR!” 

 

Derek suddenly stops and blinks twice at Stiles before collapsing on top of him in a fit of laughter. Stiles takes his newly free arms and wraps them around Derek’s neck, dragging his face down close into a hug to laugh along with his best friend. 

 

“Seriously though Der, you need to get up so I can pee!” Derek takes another moment to try and quell the laughter brought on by their shenanigans and rolls off of Stiles, getting up and brushing himself off before helping him up. “Thanks babe!” Stiles smiles and Derek turns his cheek to him for a kiss only to feel Stiles lick the entire side of his face before peeling off laughing and locking himself in the bathroom. 

 

“You little shit!” Derek yells running towards the bathroom, only to stop once he hears a knock on the door. Turning to answer it he’s surprised to find none other then a terrifyingly beautiful, and very irritated looking Lydia Martin. 

 

Lydia just arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the flushed and panting Derek before pushing her way passed him and into the apartment. 

 

“No, by all means, make yourself feel at home.” Derek said as drily as he dared. He may not be Lydia’s biggest fan, but he still had a rather healthy  ~~ fear ~~ respect for her as a human being. He’d seen what she was capable of high school, he wasn’t willing to test his claims that she wouldn’t make him cry. Well, that and as Stiles’ best girlfriend he didn’t want to be in the doghouse with both of them. 

 

Lydia smiles sweetly and simply states in a bored voice “Don’t I always? Be a dear and fetch Stilesy for me, yeah? We have business to tend to and boys to discuss” waving Derek off with a shooing gesture. “Stupid, bossy gingers” Derek mutters under his breath before what Lydia’s just said really clicks.

 

“Boys? Stiles doesn’t have any boys! Stiles doesn’t have any boys, right?” He says quickly. Lydia smirks, “why would it matter if he did? It’s not like he’s yours, right?” Derek frowns, “right, I don’t care if Stiles has boys. Stiles can have all the boys he wants!” 

 

“Boys?! Who has boys?! I want boys! Plural!” Stiles calls, trundling into the room “Lyds!” he beams, rushing over to give her a hug. The strawberry blonde just smiles and fixes her sights on  Derek over Stiles’ shoulder. 

 

“I’m on to you, Hale” she mouths. 

 

Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: boy talk, a bit of history and a new friend or two 
> 
> So I have a few questions as to how you guys would like the format of this story.  
> Do you prefer shorter chapters with more frequent updates or bulkier chapters at a slower rate?  
> If you didn't notice, the very end of this chapter was written more from Derek's voice then Stiles'; would you like me to continue switching off between them or do you want it all from Stiles'?
> 
> Chapter title from All Time Low's song of the exact same name. oops


	3. All This Time We Have Been Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* 
> 
> Did I say boy talk next chapter? I meant next, next chapter. But I DID give you a bit of history!

Derek was left staring after the closed door completely dumbstruck and speechless in the way that only an encounter with Lydia Martin could leave him. And that was quite the encounter. 

 

Lydia literally walked in, caused a commotion, told Derek she knew of his epic crush on Stiles and walked away like an explosion. It didn’t concern him that Lydia knew, most people assumed that Stiles and Derek were dating, much to Derek’s delight. What concerned him was what Lydia was going to do about it. 

 

In all the years that Derek Hale has known Lydia, he’s never known her to not stick her nose where it didn’t belong. She was a lot like Stiles in that respect, in fact, that’s probably one of the reasons that they got along so well. The difference is that Stiles is painfully oblivious to his effect on other people, other people being Derek. 

 

Derek just sighs and pads over to the iPod dock sitting on a shelf beside the TV. Pulling out his phone he scrolls to the playlist to find this months playlist that Stiles made for him. 

 

Every month since Stiles was in high school he would put together a playlist just for Derek. It was always songs that reminded the younger boy of his best friend, or things to help Derek get through whatever it was he was facing at the time. 

 

He’d never admit it to Stiles (though he suspected he knew because it kept happening), but even though he complained month after month about the artists Stiles chose (why he couldn’t simply grow up and move out of the pop punk phase Derek would never understand) the playlists were always his favourite part of the month. 

 

He liked that Stiles faithfully took time out of his day to note what songs he thought Derek would like, arranging them so the order and flow was perfect. He liked that certain things reminded him of Derek, and the playlists were tangible proof that Stiles was thinking about him. 

 

Derek’s favourite part of the entire tradition was that Stiles never did it for anybody else, and flat out refused to give anybody else a copy. This was just for Derek. 

 

Finding the most current one given to him just that morning, he set it to play, plugging his phone into the dock. Immediately Say Anything’s The Futile started blaring out “Shit! Nothing makes sense, so I won’t think about it. I’ll go with the ignorance. Eat, sleep, fuck, and flee; in four words that’s me. I am full of indifference.” 

 

Derek groaned, art imitating life, isn’t that always the way? Thinking back to the night before he could definitely tell why Stiles chose this as the start to his playlist. 

 

Derek was just having a bad, awful day. He’d overslept his alarm and was late for his first class, a first year had opened the door to the darkroom he was using to develop some pictures completely spoiling them all, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what to submit for his abstract photography midterm. 

 

To make matters worse, when he called his sister Laura to vent, all she could do was tease him mercilessly about Stiles. 

“What was on the film to make you so angry they got spoiled? Was it pictures of your man crush?”

“Laura!” 

“Oh my god!” she choked “It so was! Derek and Stiles sitting in a tree k-i-s-s”

He hung up. 

 

Okay, so maybe he was overreacting to Laura, but in any event he was in a foul mood by the time he got home. Walking in the door to see Stiles sitting and studying with a guy from his statistics class at the table was not what he wanted to see. 

 

Especially since the guy was studying Stiles more than he was studying statistics. 

 

Derek grew angry just remembering what had happened. It made him want to take out his frustrations in one of the only ways he knew how, by calling up his best friend and fucking her into the mattress, but considering that’s what he did yesterday he was thinking that wasn’t really an option.

 

Instead he grabbed his favourite camera, the Nikon D5100 that Stiles had given him as an early graduation gift when he got accepted to the university for photography, grabbed his longboard, and headed out. 

 

He cruised around campus snapping shots of people passing by, the architecture of the old buildings, and anything else that caught his eye. After an hour or two his legs started to get kind of tired so he flopped down into the soft grass of his favourite places on campus, a pond inlet that was kind of like a courtyard in one of the more - interestingly designed buildings. 

 

Looking at the waterfall and the fish swimming in the pond below Derek thought back on his relationship with Stiles. 

 

They had met in elementary school. Stiles was playing a game with his step-brother Scott, and Stiles had spectacularly missed an easy lob of the ball. He came chasing after it where it had rolled to Derek’s feet where he was sitting alone in the corner. 

 

Most younger kids where afraid to approach any of the older kids as it was, and most kids in general were especially afraid to approach Derek, with his dark hair, permanent scowl, and brooding demeanour. But Stiles is not most people. 

 

He ran right up to where Derek was now holding the ball and cocked his head to the side, studying Derek carefully where he stood eyeing him skeptically before just nodding and saying “well if you’re not going to give it back to me right away then you’re just going to have to come play with us, I hope you like four square.” and running back over to Scott. 

 

Derek was dumbstruck. Nobody ever even spoke to him, much less to say invited him to play, so he followed. Derek would always follow Stiles. 

 

Derek was absolutely enamoured with Stiles from day one. He was everything Derek wasn’t. His exact opposite, yet perfect compliment. Fearless and adventurous, always leading them into mischief. For their entire youth, and even beyond they could be seen with each other; where one would go, the other would follow. Best friends ‘till the very end. 

 

Their relationship was always a tactile one. Hugs and kisses on the cheek were the norm. All their parents and teachers thought it was sweet at first, and thought they’d grow out of it, and were surprised but unconcerned when they didn’t.

 

Weekends were usually spent at either the Stilinski or Hale house, watching movies, playing games, and reading comics into the wee hours of the morning until they fell asleep on top of each other in their beds. 

 

Derek could remember the exact moment he realized he was in love with Stiles. It was during one of their sleepovers at the Hale house. A fourteen year old Derek awoke with a then thirteen Stiles wrapped in his arms. Smiling, he snuggled in closer before kissing his neck and falling back asleep. What he didn’t know was that his parents had witnessed the exchange. 

 

Later that day after Stiles had gone home, his parents sat him down and explained that it might be best that he and Stiles tone down the touching and intimacy in their relationship. Derek was appalled. Why would he do that? Not touching Stiles would be like not breathing, and Derek NEEDED to breathe. 

 

Derek needed Stiles like Derek needed air. It was simple to him, as soon as the thought crossed his mind he knew it was the truth. With that realization it hit him fully, Stiles was it for him. He was the question and the answer, and the world wouldn’t make sense without him. He was in love with a hyper, spastic, loudmouthed boy and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Derek rolled over in the grass and covered his face with his hands. As sure as he was that he loved stiles, he was less sure that Stiles loved him back. At first he was certain, he figured that Stiles was just still young and unsure of himself, with time he’d come to him. But it’s been 7 years and Stiles still hasn’t come. 

 

As time passed and the heartache grew, Derek tried to fill the void in his life with body after body. But none of them were what he was searching for, what slept just metres away from him every night. Centimetres sometimes. And as much as it hurt Derek to keep waiting for Stiles, he could never let him go, never stop following him, because it was _Stiles._

 

And Derek would always follow Stiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how I feel about this chapter.   
> It's hard to get how Derek feels down because I feel it, but I can't put it in words.   
> I hope this gave you a bit of insight as to how he's feeling though.
> 
> If you love it, please tell me because I am a needy person and I need your approval.   
> If you hate it, please don't tell me because it'll hurt my feelings.   
> CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome though, because I'd like to get better!  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!  
> Song title from All This Time by Self Against City
> 
> Things are going to start getting interesting with the next chapter. dun dun dunnnnnnn


	4. Somebody's Supposed to Fall in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get in, losers, we're going shopping

“Dear _JESUS_ woman, slow down!” Stiles shouted, arms scrambling to grab the handle above the door in Lydia’s shiny new BMW. 

 

Lydia tutted at him, mercilessly slamming the car into third gear. “Hush, mortal, I was in second gear taking that corner, just like you taught me” she said, beaming at him. “Lyd, second is NOT meant to be used at 65 kilometres an hour!” Stiles countered, closing his eyes as the strawberry blonde blew through an amber light “Fuel _efficiency_ woman! Eye on the tach! No, fuck that, eyes on the _road_. That guy is honking at _you._ ” 

 

“He won’t continue if he knows what’s good for him.” she muttered darkly “In any event, forgive me for not taking advice from a boy who drives a Jeep with a clutch stiffer than a corpse in full rigour mortis.” “You be nice to Betty Blue!” Stiles exclaimed in offence, sighing in relief as Lydia pulled into a parking spot at the mall. 

 

“Come now, Stilesy, let’s go. We have business to attend to” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Stiles paused, “Yeah, uh, Lydia, just why the fuck are we at the mall anyways? You were literally telling me just this morning about all the new shit you bought a few days ago. I’m pretty sure you don’t need anything else.”

 

“Oh, honey” she smiled, turning to level him with a sickeningly sweet smile “Never underestimate the power of retail therapy. I’m in dire need of it after this mornings… proceedings. And you are correct. _I_ do not require anything else for the season, _you_ , however are a different matter.” Stiles gulped. Shopping? Shopping is okay, if boring. Shopping with Lydia? Terrifying (though to be fair, Lydia had a habit of making everything she did terrifying… and beautiful). 

 

“Lighten up!” Lydia said with a laugh and a punch to Stiles’ left arm. Stiles sighed, “I don’t have any money, Lyds! I spent it all on other necessities!” “Stiles. Comics, junk food, and a subscription to seancody do not constitute necessities. The perfect outfit for your date tonight, however, THAT is a necessity. And relax!” She said with an evil smirk, producing a piece of black, shiny plastic “it’s on my parents!”

 

Stiles shrugged, free shit? He could get behind that. “Wait, date?!”

 

\--

 

Two hours later found Stiles in yet another fitting room struggling to fit himself into yet another impossibly tight pair of pants. 

 

“Lydia! How am I even supposed to do these up? There’s not enough room!” 

 

Stiles let out a small shriek of surprise as the door to his fitting room door flew open and Lydia barged her way in. “Wha- that was locked!” 

 

“Here” Lydia simply replied while thrusting a scrap of fabric into his hands, moving to place a fallen bobby pin back in her hair “Put those on instead of those insufferable boxers. It’s about time you ditched them anyways you manchild, and I guarantee the perfectly sized jeans that I so thoughtfully chose for you will actually do up.” 

 

“These are _tiny_ , nothing is going to convince me to put them o-” Stiles said skeptically, holding the trunks up at eye level “I rescind my previous statement.” 

 

\-- 

 

“So, about tonight” Stiles nervously looked up over his dinner at Lydia “what are the odds that I don’t have to go?” 

 

“Slim to none. Actually, just none.” Lydia replied quickly, not even pausing to think about it. 

 

“Right.” Stiles sighed, resigning himself to the fact that there was absolutely no was he was getting out of it and pulling out his phone to send a quick text to Derek. 

 

_“Get out your dancing shoes and call up my favourite party girl. We’re going out tonight”_

_“Dancing with you? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” - D Bag; 19:42_

_“Awe you’re so sweet :*”_  

 

“Stiles, why are you blushing at your phone? Who are you texting?!” 

“Wha- Pardon? Sorry, I was just telling Derek we’re all going out tonight.” 

“Uh huh, and that required blushing because?” Lydia replied reaching over to grab Stiles’ phone just as it beeped with a new message

 

Lydia just looked down and snorted. “So, exactly how long has Derek been in love with you?” she queried, opening the new message and stifling a giggle. 

 

“What?! Thats preposterous! Derek is not in love with me. Besides, he’s banging Erica. I’m not even sure he’s actually into dudes, considering he’s never brought one home or dated one since he told me he was.” Stiles said with just a hint of sadness that was not for a second lost on Lydia, who just logged that away for future reference; plan already forming in her mastermind brain. 

 

“Well, that would be up for debate if I didn’t just read this.” Lydia responded casually, passing Stiles’ phone back. 

 

_“I needed a laugh today anyways.” - D Bag; 19:45_

_“This is why you’re still saved in my phone as D Bag, you mongrel.”_

_“Can’t wait for tonight, batman!” - Catwoman; 19:46_

_“Hell yeah! Boots and boys!”_

 

Stiles pocketed his phone, nervously shifting under Lydia’s scrutinizing gaze “So, uh, about this guy? What’s he like?”

 

Lydia’s expression softened, smile spreading across her face “You’ll love him. He’s really tall, slim, always has cute cardigans and scarves, curly hair, and the cutest face you ever did see. He has innocent and loveable that rivals Scott’s” 

“False, nobody has innocent and loveable to rival Scott.” Stiles said chuckling. He was nervous about going out dancing with a complete stranger; as Derek referenced in his text, Stiles wasn’t a very good dancer. He was an excellent flailer though. 

 

Thinking about Derek made Stiles’ breath catch as he thought about what Lydia had said earlier. Derek in love with Stiles? Impossible. So far from any realm of possibility it wasn’t even funny. Normally that though wouldn’t bother Stiles. Hell, normally that thought wouldn’t even cross his mind; but for some reason that thought actually left Stiles feeling a bit (a lot) upset. 

 

“Come on” he said, getting up from the table and leaving some bills behind to cover dinner “Let’s start getting ready. You’re going to have to help me choose from this mountain of new clothing you’ve graciously bestowed upon me. Better yet, you finally get to meet Erica! This I can’t wait to see, it’s going to be battle of the bitches.” 

“It can’t be a battle if there’s  no chance she can even compete, Stiles.” Lydia sniffed, getting up to follow him out to the car and drive back to Stiles and Derek’s apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys have been reading the comments you'll know by now I LOVE talking to you guys! Leave me comments with what you think, what you'd like to see, or where you think this is going and you may get a few hints. I'm a pretty easy going guy too, so if there's something you'd like to see more (or less) of just let me know and I'll try to work it in there.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or kudos or bookmarked this or read it. It really means a lot!  
> This was written over a glass (bottle) or two of wine. So, if it sucks I'm sorry.  
> I was going to make this longer but I'm actually going to leave it where it is so I have a good place to start the next chapter off. I figure since I already know how it's going to start it'll be easier to write which means it'll be up faster. Sound like a good deal?  
> To make up for the fact that this is about 300 words shorter then the other chapters I'll even give you a hint and say it starts with Derek meeting Stiles' mystery (not that big a mystery, I pretty well spelled it out for you) date. Drama Llama!
> 
> Also! I can be found on tumblr [here](http://rightmovement.tumblr.com). If you like hot boys, cats, and pretty things, I've got you covered. Give me a shout and we can be pals. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ramblings of a fool:  
> 12:15 am: I hope you guys can appreciate my manual transmission humour. You probably can’t, but do it anyways. 
> 
> 12:15 am: it just occurred to me that they don’t use kilometres in america. And the drinking age is 21, not 19. Well, I’m not changing it so just ignore that plot hole and move to Canada where you wouldn’t even notice that. 
> 
> Still 12:15 am: Just so you guys know, Stiles is 20 in this, Derek is 21. Everyone else is one of those as well. Just kind of parse it out as you please. 
> 
> 12:31am: A bug flew into my glass of wine. I drank it anyways.
> 
> 12:39 am: Best Song Ever by one direction has been playing on repeat for about 20 minutes. I’m ashamed that I’m listening to it. More ashamed that it’s in my iTunes. Most ashamed that I paid a full $1.69 to download it. 
> 
> 1:09 am: It’s fucking hot. I’m making a lot of spelling errors. Easing up on wine consumption and taking a cigarette break. 
> 
> 1:16 am: not easing up on wine consumption. 
> 
> 1:18 am I just spelled phone phe… 
> 
> Song Title from The New National Anthem by Pierce the Veil


	5. Update!

I'm so sorry to excite you unnecessarily with this, what you thought was an update.  
I'm not so sorry to tell you that an update is on its way! 

So keep your eyes peeled!

Straight up I'm trying to brush off the fact that I haven't even looked at this in almost two years. Don't judge me.


End file.
